Illness
by Wolf-R
Summary: Meg is struck with an illness that no one can figure out except Erik. I own nothing! Not my best, I know. Let me know if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at Mgs fixed and unstable rest possession. I feel so helpless as her skinny body rackets with coughing, her eyes begging for help. I can not help her.

I have not the strength, the skills.

Her bloodshot eyes closed as she coughs for another heart wrenching minute. I clenched my teeth to keep from crying out as I stroke her once blond hair softly.

I cry to myself.

My little girl can't go through this. She's much to young.

She can not speak and if she could, I would not have let her. Her strength could not be wasted on something so pathetic, so small.

Weakly, she squeezed my hand, which was the only signal we could figure out that meant she needed a bucket. I bent over sadly and held her hair out of the way, whispering slight, comforting words. Oh, Meg…

Her impossible pale skin had turned a green color, and afterwards she looked at me hopefully. Using what little strength she had left, she smiled apolitically.

I got up slowly, as if not to wake her, though it was obviuse that the breaths that were slowing and telling me that she would sleep would not stay. Her breaths always turned out labored, hard. I knew deep down she didn't have much time left.

For the first time since my husband had died, I knelt down and prayed. I begged that God would not take Meg away, that He would keep her safe if He did, and that the pain would pass easily.

My heart felt as if it would go out. After midway, I felt a cold, soft hand on my shoulder, and I felt my heart start up. Had my prayers been answered? I looked up as tears started to spill over and saw…

Not Meg. Instead, a masked man staring over me.

I looked over.

"What do you want, Erik?"

He looked shocked, but still he spoke.

"Why do you cry? Have they fired you? Another tragedy? My good girl, Annie, you need not cry if that is the case. Those fools will take you back in a heartbeat if I tell them to." I felt myself shake my head, but tears were running so quickly I could not get words out.

"I can not help you if I do not know the thing that has happened, Annie." Not trusting my voice, I walked to the door of my daughters room and pointed.

I felt him go stiff, but then relax. His experience with gypsies had probably let him see worse then this, but yet I felt anger at him. Unreasonable anger, as he told me his mother had poured on him.

"She shall die, Erik. My little girl will die." All I felt was him sighing and I let myself go slowly to the floor in hopelessness.

"She shall not. Leave. Come back in three days, and if I have not cured her, then I would have improved her life." Erik met my eyes, and I felt myself melt in his gaze. I did not love the boy. But he was like my only son. So I nodded. And walked away. He had brought me under his mystical spell yet again.

I returned three days later to hear my daughter speak. For 2 weeks, she was well again.

But then the coughing continued. And again she was in bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, three reviews in a few days. That surprised me  And even more that someone liked it. Also I thought I'd apologize for my mistakes in the last one, I found a rather major one. I switched tenses in it, but I'll work not to let it happen again. Okay, here's another chapter. It might be a little shorter just simply because I'm going through a bit of a rough spell now. But here we go. I own nothing!

----

I felt myself sink to the floor in anger, rage but most of all sadness. Hadn't he promised me? Hadn't the man I had rescued promised me?! I shook in from the tears starting to fall down my face, and looked around wirily.

Upon hearing a slight moan, I whipped myself around and let my eyes fall on the fixed figure again. I gulped in slightly and looked at the floor boards. Wet from the tears I had shed.

I only gazed upon her sleeping form once in a while. It seemed as if the world would come to a halt, if I lost one more person I cared about.

The last relic of life I had on this earth.

I felt myself tremble as I got up, and felt Meg's eyes on me as I did. She practically begged me not to leave, but I had no choice. I simply whispered a quick "Sorry" and walked away.

I heard a knock at the door, and ran to it, hoping that maybe it was a doctor of some sort, maybe even Erik. Racing I grabbed the handle and pulled it open quickly. I was disappointed instantly, and it must have shown on my face, as Christine simply started to turn away.

"I-I'm sorry…Is this a bad time? I'll g-go…" I found myself shaking my head and pulling her in. Maybe she could give some life to her best friend, whom she had spent almost every night with as a child. I met her eyes, and I knew she knew something was wrong.

"Me-Meg…Is she…Alright? She hasn't been…And neither have you…Are you alright?" She muttered this out all so slowly, it was hard to figure out the words. But I understood them well enough. I met her eyes then dropped my gaze quickly.

"I…I am fine. Meg is…Meg has taken ill, though. And I fear for her life. Would you mind to come in, and speak? Please, I am begging you." Her eyes widened, but I could not tell from what. Did she not want to get ill as well? I was not worried about that. Erik and I had not even gotten a hint from it, so I did not fear for young Christine. Instead she looked down and said softly.

"Of course I will! Meg's my friend…Why would you think I wouldn't? Where is she?" Fumbling with words, I brought her into a room, my room, in which I had let Meg stay. I walked away, almost suddenly, when I saw her meet the gaze of her childhood friend.

--

Christine's POV

I lowered myself to the bed, making sure not to bump into anything. I nearly cried out at the figure before me, much more hurt than any animal I had ever seen, let alone a human being. Doing only as I knew how to do because of my life lessons, I whispered slowly.

"You'll be alright, okay Meg? Stay alive for me and your mother. Please, just do it for us. I know it is hard…I myself have given up much. But please…" I heard her chuckle slightly, and I looked up in surprise. She was smiling at me, though weakly. I heard her voice rasp as she said things, things that I wished her not to say. But still she did.

"Do you remember your angel? The one you spoke of?" I only nodded. Yes, Erik. How could I not remember him? His dark eyes, his horrible face. I remembered every detail about him. But why in the world would that matter?

"I think I found a reason to live, Christine…I think I found my angel of music. He sang to me, told me stories of gypsies and such. He made me well…But when he left…I saw not the point, Christine. Why live, or try to fight disease when no one loves you. Why care? I know that you and mother care, but still. I have yet to kiss a man, yet for a man to love me. You have Roual, you had Erik. But who have I had? I see no point to fight of a disease if all that will live in my life is dread." She breathed in shallowly and met my gaze, almost in tears.

"I am glad though, that you came. But I think I may have found a reason to live."

I felt myself grow cold inside, and I felt a something behind me.

"My angel has returned to me."


End file.
